Who's Top Demon
by GiantMako
Summary: Naruto's not the only container around Konoha and this town ain't big enough for the two of them. In this clash for all the chips who will win. The 9tailed Fox or the 5tailed Dog yeah i know the summary could be better. pairings later. read and review
1. Prologue

That's right ShadowShades is back and I got a new fanfic up my sleeve wooyeah

Here it is my newest fanfic and not my last Hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **you already know this but I know the drill so there you go.

**Who's Top Demon**

_**Prologue:**_

It all started when the trees started dieing they turned a sickly brown, and the leaves fell from them as they died as if the life were being sucked right out of them. Soon the streams, and rivers started to dry up, and the soil turned dry and unusable. To all the people who called Konoha home these were ill omens.

To make things worse the feared Kyuubi no Youko was sighted.

And it was headed straight for Konoha.

Soon the Kyuubi was at the western gates, and despite the best the residing shinobi threw at the monster it wouldn't back down. Within a matter of minutes the western gate were destroyed and it began its path of destruction through Konoha. Even though it destroyed everything in its path the Kyuubi seemed to be searching for something instead of focusing on destroying the city. It would stop mid rampage and sniff around its nostrils blowing out a wind that scorched its surroundings and its tails leaving craters when they hit the ground.

Then just as it seemed to be through with its rampage its long ears perked up as if hearing something. Then there was a rumbling, it came from deep within the earth then all was quiet even the almighty Kyuubi was silent as if waiting for something.

The ground underneath the Kyuubi began to shake and it leaped back just as a monstrous mass equal in size to its own began to emerge from the earth.

The Kyuubi bared its large fangs at the form as it began shaking the rubble off itself. Once the dust had settled all the survivors were able to recognize what it was.

The Houkou more often known as the 5-tailed Dog glared back at the Kyuubi with what looked to be intense hatred.

The two Bijuu faced one another both waiting for the other to make the first move. The entire village watched in fear as the two demon lords circled each other. It was obvious the two demons were about to do battle with each other, and probably destroy the entire village in the process.

The Houkou made the first move; it gathered an immense amount of chakra into its third tail as it did the temperature seemed to drop dramatically. Then the mighty Kyuubi gathered an equally large amount of chakra into one of its own tails the climate temperature started rising as fast as it started dropping. Both demons hurled their gathered attacks at each other. One a freezing ball of ice, the other a large orb of fire.

When the two attacks collided a large boom was heard and everything nearby was blown away by the mere power of the explosion. The then Houkou hurled itself onto the Kyuubi biting into the demon fox's shoulder as it did the Kyuubi let out a roar of pain and threw the Houkou off with its tails. Both demons hurled themselves at the other.

As the battle between the two demon lords continued the villages current leader watched the onslaught trying to understand what he was seeing. "Why are both the Kyuubi, and the Houkou here? It would seem that the Houkou was here first but why was it here? And did the Kyuubi come here searching for it?" Another shinobi walked toward the leader intruding upon his thinking this one had long white hair and a large scroll on his back. "If we don't do something quick those two will completely destroy Konoha. So far though nothing we've used has even fazed them." The first shinobi looked back at the second his blond hair now visible in the moonlight. "I have no choice. I must use 'that' technique it's the only way I can save our village from those two demons." The second ninja's face seemed to harden at those words. "You know that technique will kill you, and why use it on both of them it looks like the only one that should be sealed is the Kyuubi."

The first turned toward the two fighting demon lords again his face unreadable "I'm aware of what my own jutsu will do, and I believe the Houkou is up to as much good as the Kyuubi I can't take the chance that one or the other might destroy the village in my absence, so I've decided that my newborn son will be one of the containers for one of the Bijuu send word to the other shinobi that we need another to contain the second demon. Hurry!"

With that the second ninja poofed out of sight, the first began to write in a scroll he had pulled out from his pocket. When he was down he closed it up just as the second ninja reappeared with two other ninja with him. One was old and fully covered in armor, the other had wild hair, war paint on her face, and a wolf with one eye by her side she carried a baby wrapped in blankets with her as did the elder ninja.

The female ninja then spoke. "The inuzuka clan would gladly do what it takes to protect the village even if it costs me my son." The elder shinobi spoke next "here is the newborn you asked for. You know he looks just like you a true kazama I must say." The fourth looked sadly at the blond baby and replied "no from this day forward he will be known as Uzumaki…Naruto Uzumaki and I wish for him to be seen as a hero when this is over, and the same for the other child."

The blond shinobi began going through hand signs as he moved closer to the battling demons. His last thoughts as he performed the last two hand signs "Naruto please forgive me."

There was a loud roaring followed by a flash of light then all was quiet.

The only things heard were the crying of two babies who had just become the containers of two very powerful demon lords.

End of Prologue

So hope you guys enjoyed it that's just a taste of what I have in store for this story.

Kyuubi no Youko- Almighty 9-tailed fox

Houkou- 5-tailed Dog

Bijuu- Tailed Beast

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey readers what's up yeah hope you guys are enjoying the story so far

Thanks for the reviews guys

To clear a few things up yes under usual circumstances the 9-tailed fox should beat the 5-tailed dog without much trouble but in this story all 9 demon lords are a little closer to each other power wise also the 5-tailed dog did a little something to level the playing field I've already said to much as it is but i hope it clears things up a bit for you guys.

Just so everyone knows Naruto and his classmates are around eight and in this story are just about to get into the Academy

Now then its time for the actual first chapter of

Normal speech- Bam!

_Thinking- Bam!_

**Demon speech- Bam!**

_**Demon thinking- Bam!**_

**Who's Top Demon**

**Ch.1:**

**8 years later:**

They were right behind him.

Naruto had just turned eight that very night and as usual the local villagers celebrated it by showing just how much they cared about him. And you could tell how much they cared this year because instead of just beating him to a pulp like they did last year and the years before they decided that this year they would just flat out kill him.

In the mind of an eight year old having a mob of angry villagers in the middle of the night can be much more frightening than it already is.

The villagers shadows took on monstrous shapes, the nearest trashcan can look like a monster ready to trip you up indeed naruto's terror was reaching a new peak this night. To him everything that might have looked friendly day now seemed to take on a demonic and be solely after him.

The villagers were closing in he could already feel the burning of their torches, the stabs of their knives, and most of all he could see the hate filled in their eyes as they did these terrible things to him.

He made a sharp turn hoping to elude his demonic pursuers, as the villagers ran by oblivious to the young blond hiding behind a discarded crate. For the moment he felt safe silently thinking to himself about his griefs_. "Every year it's the same, it was bad enough when they beat me but now i really think their going to try to kill me what did i do to deserve this?"_ The boy thought back to all that happened that day trying to pick out what he had done wrong.

**Flash back about 8 hours:**

Naruto had been walking down the street his plan was to be on his best behavior today hoping that if he was extra good the villagers wouldn't try to hurt the coming night. At the moment he was heading toward the park usually he would never go around there the prospect of playing with the children always out of his reach due to angry parents and villagers constantly prowling the playground.

Just a few months ago he had tried to play with a blond girl around his age but had been chased off by the girls mother he could still hear her words when she yelled. "Stay away from my daughter you monster!" But today he was confident it was his birthday and as long as he was good he saw no reason why anyone would bother him.

As he neared the park he glanced left and right. _"So far so good no one in sight."_ When he finally got to the park he was feeling much more confident so far no one had yelled at him so his plan must have been working so far.

He noticed three kids his age talking in front of a large tree. One had black hair tied into a weird ponytail that seemed to point straight out, the second was a fat looking kid with brown hair and a white scarf around his neck, the third he recognized immediately. The third was no other than Kiba inuzuka even when they first me they felt a deep dislike of each other.

Seeing that Kiba was with them Naruto scratched that group out of the who to try to play with today its not that he had anything against the other two it was just that if Kiba was with them he didn't want to be around. There was always something really unsettling about Kiba to him every time they were in close proximity he could hear a little voice deep inside his head telling him to attack as if he was some sort of arch enemy.

Naruto looked around a bit more and noticed another boy around his age he too was alone from what it looked like instead of socializing with the others he was looking over a ant hill.

_"We'll at least he isn't around Kiba." _with that thought Naruto headed toward the boy as he neared he could see that the boy wore round dark glasses and a jacket that seemed to cover his entire face. If you people don't know who this guy is you should really ask yourself if you're a naruto fan or not. lol just kidding

Naruto was just about to say hello when the boy beat him to it aware of Naruto's approach from the start. "What is it that you want? If you're just going to tell me that playing with bugs is weird leave." Naruto guessed that this guy had been told that a lot before which is why he expected Naruto to say the same.

_"Doesn't seem to be very popular i know that feeling."_ Naruto thought to himself. He decided this was about as good as he was going to get as far as making friends today, plus he knew what it was like to not be very popular in anyone's eyes so they already had something in common as far as he cared so he made a leap of faith hoping he'd be successful.

"I was going to ask if you wanted anyone to play with i saw you by yourself and thought you could use some company hope that's ok." The kid fully faced him bugs noticeably crawling on his jacket. "Well this is a first most peers my age think I'm weird."

Naruto looked him up and down trying to figure out what was weird about the kid the entire time saying. "Well your glasses aren't that strange i don't see why anyone would think you're weird just because you wear dark glasses." The kid's eyes seemed to twitch for a second before he replied. "Its not the glasses that people think are weird it's the bugs that i allow to crawl on me." Naruto finally getting it looked surprised. "Really why would people find that weird i think most bugs are pretty cool i see plenty of them in my house all the time."

Naruto then extended his hand toward his new associate. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki what's yours wanna be friends?" The kid looked a bit weirded out by Naruto's straight forwardness but took his hand and shook it. "Well Naruto my name is Shino Aburame and sure i think we could make good friends." Naruto gave Shino his trademark grin and the two spent a few hours talking about interests and the different kinds of bugs they've seen.

It was about an hour later when Shino sensed a nearby presence, but instead of going toward them or moving in some other direction the presence seemed to be staying put as if watching them he turned around and saw that a girl about their age was watching Naruto intently he could tell she was a Hyuuga from her dark hair and pale almost completely white eyes. Being careful to stay quite he decided to alert naruto of the girl staring at him. "Hey Naruto just behind me a bit there's a girl she's been looking at you for a while now is she a friend of yours?"

Naruto looked behind Shino to just barely get a glimpse of a dark haired girl jump behind a tree. "Yeah i see her maybe she wants to join us I'm going to ask her if she does." Before Shino could completely comprehend what he said Naruto was gone running toward the tree waving his hands like some sort of mad man.

"Hey you behind the tree do you want to join us? We were looking for this special flower to have Shino's bugs pollinate wanna help?" The head popped back out now Naruto could tell that it was a girl about his age. She seemed familiar but he couldn't place his finger on where he had seen her before.

Said girl was still keeping the majority of her body behind the tree and Naruto was trying to coax her into coming with him to help Shino. "Come on it'll be fun hey you look familiar have we met before?" The girls face turned red and she started pushing her fingers together she tried to form words to reply.

"W-well w-we met o-once b-before a-at th-the p-playground." She said her stuttering making things a bit complicated for naruto but he didn't pay it much mind as he tried to think back. "Oh now i remember you and me played with your ball a few years back i remember you were really nice."

The girl's face reddened even more if possible and she looked as if she were going to faint. Naruto unaware if this kept going on. "Lemme think here you told me your name it was...umm… Hinata right i thought it was a nice name." After hearing Naruto remember then compliment her name Hinata went into full faint mode and fell backwards her face turning redder still. Finally noticing Naruto yelped in surprise and caught Hinata before she hit the ground.

A few minutes later Hinata began to wake up. "What happened?" She asked Naruto who was glad that she was ok and he told her how she just fainted and how he caught her before she hit the ground.

The thought of Naruto holding her was almost enough for her to faint again, but she was able to stop herself even though she was still a deep red. She finally gave in to Naruto's coaxing and she joined them in looking for flower so Shino's bugs could pollinate it.

After he convinced Hinata to join them Naruto introduced her to Shino and the three were just about to go back to looking when a forth person decided to introduce himself. "Hey Hinata what are you doing hanging around bug boy and the town punching bag?" All three knew who the voice came from.

Kiba Inuzuka. Who was about as popular among the villagers as Naruto was hated by them when Naruto heard demon scum from one man Kiba heard guardian from another its was just one of the reason's Naruto didn't like him and Kiba's arrogance only added to that. There was a muffled barking heard and everyone besides Kiba looked around trying to find the source of the noise that's when Kiba's best friend and partner in battle popped up from within Kiba's jacket no other than Akamaru who introduced himself with a simple "Arf!"

Naruto and Kiba seemed to jump into a stare down. Each of them saw something deep inside that they didn't like both had a voice steadily getting louder telling them to attack the other.

Kiba made the first move merely saying "You know no matter how much you glare back at me I'm still better than you Naruto." The way he said his name and the insult that went with it made Naruto counter it with his own insult. "Oh sorry dog breath its just hard not to stare at something so ugly don't you have a bag you should be wearing over your head?"

This earned a almost full on snarl from Kiba i mean c'mon that was a good burn who then grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt "What did you say runt?" Naruto never willing to back down from Kiba kept at it. "Nothing i was just saying that you would probably be more comfortable biting your ass then talking to us." Kiba was about to let Naruto have it when he noticed Shino stand up and look toward him. "You would do well to let my friend go Kiba before you do something you may regret." The bugs surrounding him seemed to buzz slightly in agitation. Kiba let go of Naruto thinking better of it and decided to try his luck with Hinata.

"So Hinata why not come with me and Akumaru we were going to meet the others by the garden you like so much. Come on it'll be fun." Hinata was torn she was friends with Kiba but she was enjoying herself with Naruto and Shino. "W-well I w-would r-rather s-stay here K-kiba i-if y-you d-don't m-mind." Sadly her stuttered words fell on deaf ears as Kiba began pulling her arm in his direction.

"Hey she said she wanted to stay here biscuit brain." Naruto grabbed Hinata's other arm and began pulling her towards him making Hinata blush and stutter even more. "G-guys y-y-your h-hurting m-m-me." Both Kiba and Naruto were totally oblivious to Hinata's pleas to focused on making sure the other didn't win.

Having seen enough Shino decided to diffuse the argument before Hinata got ripped in two. "Both of you stop now." though quiet the force behind his voice made both Kiba and Naruto stop everything except to look at him. "Perhaps you should continue this conflict when your not tearing Hinata in half." hearing that Nartuo looked down at Hinata who looked red and had been knocked unconscious during the tug-of-war he and Kiba engaged in.

While Naruto tried to wake Hinata up Kiba had decided it best to leave for now and seemed to disappear completely. "Stupid Naruto insulting me and trying to steal Hinata away I'll show him right Akamaru?" The dog just arfed in agreement.

**"You know we could get back at him without being to involved you know."** said a voice in the back of his head. The voice was deep and coated in malice. **"If you want him out of the way why not just alert the villagers of his presence we both know how they hate him so."** Kiba had heard the voice before but now it was louder, had more life behind it than before.

"W-who are you and why are you trying to help me get back at Naruto?" There was a deep laughter within Kiba's head. **"Me lets just say I'm the one who can make all your wishes come true pup. All you got to do is listen to what i have to say." **Kiba thought it over all he had to do is listen sounded easy enough to him. He decided to get a second opinion on the matter. "Akamaru do you think i should listen to the little voice in my head telling me it can grant all my wishes as long as i listen to what he says?"

This got him a very confused whimper from Akamaru and when he thought about the words he just said he had to ask himself if he was going crazy or not. "Just say yes!" said the voice, and Kiba agreed hoping that once he did things would make more sense.

**"Now then here's the plan pup."**

Hiashi Hyuuga was walking to the park. The reason? He was searching for his daughter Hinata who had not shown up for practice like she was supposed to. "What could be taking her so long. Probably picking flowers or something no way for a Hyuuga of the main branch to act ugh."

That's when he noticed a boy around his daughter's age running toward him. "Mister Hyuuga sir my name is Kiba Inuzuka and i thought you might want to know that i saw your daughter playing with that Naruto kid just in case you were looking for her." Hiashi almost fell over at the last part. "WHAT!! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT MY DAUGHTER IS PLAYING WITH THAT…THAT MONSTER!!!" Kiba had to hold back the smirk that was threating to spread on his face. "Yes i saw them right over there." Kiba pointed right in the direction he was coming from.

Hiashi was gone in a flash heading in the designated direction the entire time rallying villagers to his side. "The demon is threatening my daughter!" He yelled. Kiba kept walking on a smile plastered on his face. "I think that went well. Right Akamaru?" His companion gave a bark as a reply it to had what looked like a grin on its face. _"Good luck Naruto you're going to need it." _

Back with Naruto and his new friends:

Naruto had finally woken Hinata and apologized for putting her in the condition in the first place.

"It wouldn't have happened if Kiba wasn't such a jerk." Naruto felt that justified his actions in a way. "Where is Kiba anyway?" Naruto started looking around but didn't see Kiba anywhere. "Naruto i don't think Kiba's location is what we should be worried about right now." Shino's voice seemed to have an edge to it like he was worried about something. "What's that Shino?" Shino pointed to something behind Naruto. "Them i would suspect." Naruto turned around to a see a large crowd of villagers behind him leading them was Hiashi and he looked pissed. "This can't be good." Naruto said to himself.

"Hinata did this...scum hurt you?" Hiashi's voice carried a fiery anger Naruto hadn't ever heard before. Hinata looked at her feet to hide her face but on the inside she was having a meltdown. _"Oh no I forgot all about the training father had scheduled and he already disapproves of Naruto-kun this is really bad."_

"Hinata come here right now i don't want that monster anywhere near you." Hinata's head almost snapped back at how fast she raised it back up. She took a sad look at Naruto and slowly walked toward her father. Naruto was confused by how sad Hinata looked when she looked at him so he tried to cheer her up while she walked toward her father. "Don't worry Hinata I'll see ya later ok." The fury on Hiashi's face could scare the most evil of ninja back to their villages as he glared at Naruto.

"No you won't be Hinata i forbid you from seeing this…filth" still keeping his eyes on Naruto. "He is something i will never allow you to associate with is that understood." Hinata once again looked up at her father "B-but f-father i" "Will never see him again as far as I'm around" Hiashi interrupted. He turned toward the crowd of villagers behind him and said "Well now that my daughter is safe you may do what you please with the monster." Hiashi departed the entire time pulling Hinata with him she turned to look at Naruto one last time. "I-I'm s-sorry N-naruto."

Now all that was left was Naruto, Shino, and a crowd of angry villagers. "Well Shino it was nice meeting you i think now is when i split." With that Naruto ran out of the park chased by the angry crowd leaving Shino by himself. "Nice meeting you too Naruto Uzumaki."

**End Flashback**

_"How did the villagers know i was there?"_ Naruto thought to himself. He didn't have enough time to think further when a "He's over here! The demon is over here!" was heard Naruto looked up to see an old man with a torch pointing at him. "Shit" thought Naruto as he ran from his hiding spot. Soon he could hear their yells again and see the light from their torches illuminating the dark alleys he ran in. _"Got to lose them but how?" _Then it came to him he ran to a nearby fire escape and climbed the ladder. "I'll lose them on the roof they wouldn't look there."

The mob of villagers came to a stop their prey seemed to have just disappeared. "Where is the demon? Let's hurry up and find him before the ANBU show up." One villager stepped away from the crowd he saw no where for the boy to have gone without them noticing. That's when he caught sight of a fire ladder he looked straight up and just saw a glimpse of the boy climbing onto the roof. "UP THERE!!" he yelled pointing at the top of the fire escape. The rest of the villagers looked up and understood what he was telling them.

"The fastest will follow him the rest of us will cut him off." Said an old man with a receding hairline. Everyone else agreed three men climbed up the ladder after the boy while the rest of the mob split up to where they thought he would go.

Things were looking grim for Naruto he looked back to see three villagers climb onto the roof after him torches in hand. "What do i do now?" He said to himself the three stalked closer to him, and his imagination caused their forms to twist into insidious creatures with long claws and sharp teeth. "Come here demon we won't hurt you to much before we kill you." The first one said as he reached toward Naruto. Hoping luck was on his side Naruto turned and jumped onto the roof of the building standing next to the one they were on. "No chance!" He yelled when he landed and ran off."

Naruto managed to lose his pursuers once again he guessed they didn't dare try to chase him on the rooftops where one mistake would mean death. There was a sudden sound and suddenly Naruto felt a sharp pain in his leg. Someone had thrown a shuriken into Naruto's leg the outcome was that Naruto tripped and fell off the roof. **(Irony)**

He would have been good as dead if it wasn't for a cloths line he managed to grab. "Thank Kami." He said to himself feeling that today was his lucky day. That's when he saw that the rope was snapping under his weight "Shit!" was all he got off before he fell to the ground with a large Thud

A few minutes and groaning later Naruto painfully started to pick himself up "Well that could have gone better. At least I'm safe now." He looked at his leg and saw he was bleeding from the shuriken that was sticking from it. "This is going to hurt a lot." He said as he grabbed the shuriken and pulled it out. He cried out in pain and but maintained what dignity he still had.

"That wasn't that bad." He said to himself. "Well...well if it isn't our local weakling or as the villagers like to call you demon trash right?" Said a voice Naruto knew too well. He looked up and immediately wished it would have been the villagers instead. "Kiba what are you doing here?"

Leaning against the alley wall was none other then Kiba a grin plastered on his face as he tossed a starters shuriken in the air and caught it with his other hand. Not looking at Naruto he replied "You know just hanging around doing some shuriken practice mostly just bull's-eyes and boxes but you know sometimes i get a chance at a moving target." At that Kiba's grin widened a bit more as he continued. "Gotta be in top shape since I'll be going to the academy soon like everyone else." "Aren't you going too?"

Naruto grinned as well when he heard the question. "Of course and I'll be the best ninja the world has ever seen." Kiba started laughing at that "Hey Akamaru this guy thinks he'll be the best ninja ever what a joke." Kiba's dog popped out from Kiba's jacket and barked agreeing with Kiba.

Kiba pushed himself off the wall slowly and faced Naruto. "That's too bad though since you're already looking at the best ninja in the world." Kiba pointed at himself as he told Naruto this. Now it was Naruto's turn to laugh. "Hahahaha you the best ninja yeah right. You couldn't ninja your way out of a wet paper bag." Kiba growled whe he heard the last statement. "Whatever runt we'll just have to just have to see about that huh?"

Time seemed to stand still as the two glared at one another the voices in their heads getting steadily louder as they told them to attack. Even Kiba's dog could feel the nerve-racking tension. The way everything seemed to turn absolutely silent as the two cursed boys glared at each other was borderlining freaky.

Unknown to them their shadows started to grow out of proportions growing, sprouting shaping. Akamaru noticed the shadows growing and in his eyes he saw the heads of two monstrous beasts both completely covered in black as the two heads seemed to snarl and ready themselves to strike. The dog not knowing how to deal with what he was seeing did the first thing that came to mind he nudged Kiba's arm hoping to get his attention, and get him to go home.

"What is it Akamaru?" His only answer was his companion making a low whine which he took as a message that they should leave. "Your lucky runt Akamaru wants to go home." As both boys calmed down their shadows shrunk back to their original shapes.

As Kiba walked away. Naruto remembering the weapon in his hand got an idea. "Hey dog breath!" He yelled. Kiba heard a sound then suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked at the shuriken that stuck out from his shoulder. "You forgot your shuriken. Hate to see you running around without your entire set." Kiba pulled out the shuriken put it in his pocket and kept walking _"You'll regret that Uzumaki"_ He thought to himself as he walked on.

Naruto started heading toward his apartment _"I promise Kiba you won't beat me." _

**End Chapter**

**There you go a nice juicy chapter not bad right I hope not anyways.**

**Read and Review if you have any questions just ask in your review**

**Yep next Chapter will be about Naruto and the crew getting into the academy **

**Peace**


	3. Chapter 2

Its been a while I've climbed the highest peaks, walked across the most barren lands, and sailed the deep dangerous blue, and i gotta say I've seen some scary stuff...but enough about me here's my newest Ch.lol

I know what your all thinking "you got some spainling to do and i totally agree, and I'm sure I'll get to that sooner or later but for now lets just let my new Chapter do all the talking ok.

Also just to gt you guys nice and happy I'll be bringing Hand of the Demon quite soon.

**Who's Top Demon**

**Ch.2: Life Gets Interesting**

_A few days later:_

At 12:00 p.m. the Academy doors will open letting in the new students of the year. that very day every new student will have taken their first step in becoming ninja.

It was currently 7:00 a.m. Naruto Uzumaki had five hours to think of the perfect entrance to start his first year at the academy.

He was fully aware that just one screw up could be the difference between life, and social death.

Sadly he couldn't think of anything cool enough and it was slowly driving him insane.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE THAT I CAN"T THINK OF A ENTRANCE FLASHY ENOUGH TO IMPRESS EVERYBODY AT THE SAME TIME!! THIS IS MADNESS!!"

He was not taking it well at all. With a sign he decided to take a walk, and clear his head a bit.

Walking down the streets he tried to take another crack at his perfect entrance. "Maybe if i used some sort of voice enhancing jutsu or something i could probably learn a brief one in under 5 hours."

"Something cool, no scratch that Dynamic yeah some kind of dynamic entry or something hmmm." As naruto said that he failed to notice a tall green figure turn in his direction.

"Excuse me for asking, but did you just say Dynamic Entry?" Naruto turned toward the voice and was assaulted by the brightest smile he had ever seen. "Umm yes actually i did i was trying to think of a flashy entrance for my first year at the ninja academy." Now that the smiled had died down a bit he was able to tell that the voice was coming from a tall male who seemed to have an obsession with the color green.

"Well kid your in luck i am the master of flashy entrances, and i think i might be able to help you. interested?"

_5 hours later:_

All of the new academy students had entered and were finding their seats, a chuunin with a scar across his nose began speaking. "Hello, and welcome to Konoha's ninja academy i can tell that all of you have potential and it's my duty to make sure you reach it. Now to start things off I'll call everyone's name and when your called stand up and say here."

The chuunin picked up a clipboard and began reading the list. "First off Ino Yamanaka." A girl with long blond hair and cyan eyes stood up "Here!"

"Good i got here in time now i just need to wait till the right moment."

"Sasuke Uchiha." A boy seemingly right in a the middle of a major brood fest stood up gave a quick "Here." and sat back down.

"Almost..almost i hope that guy's plan works this is gonna be so cool."

"Shino Aburame." Shino rose from his seat which was as far from the others as possible and gave a silent "here."

"Of course he could at least put some more energy into it i'll have to get him to help me if i ever try this again."

"Naruto Uzumaki" there was a silence "Naruto Uzumaki are you here?"

" Show time readying smoke bomb."

"Once again Naruto Uzuma.what the hell!" The chuunin was startled by a large smoke bomb being hurled into the middle of the room. The sound of firecrackers filled the room as the smoke seemed to intensify.

A voice was heard over all the racket. "Everybody put your hands together for the world's number one ninja." A Large boom was heard and a figure could be seen standing in the now wavering smoke."

"Naruto Uzumaki!!" Naruto got ready for the finishing touch the move that the green wearing man said never failed to impress a crowd.

Naruto took up a nice guy pose smiled brightly and finished it off. _"Hey everybody feeling young and sassy?!"_

There was a dead silence as everyone else within the room tried to understand the scene in front of them. The chuunin wasn't even able to form words never before had ever been placed in this type of situation.

Finally someone was able to form enough words to sum up the current mood. "...What the fuck was that?" immediately all the academy students began laughing long and hard. All except Shino who was still startled to say anything, and Hinata who just sat there like a statue.

_"This is gonna be a long 4 years." _thought Naruto as he was still in the nice guy pose his bright smile long gone. As Naruto melted in his own embarrassment different thoughts fluttered around the room.

_"Geez that freak almost gave me a freakin attack here, how am I supposed to adore Sasuke when people just go off exploding out of nowhere."_

_"Well that seemed a little overdone, but still he sure knows how to make a entrance and cute too."_

_"Loser people like him will never achieve anything, i will be a avenger and other emo stuff."_

_"N-Naruto that was so..cool."_

_"Perhaps I've made an error on picking my friends."_

_"Troublesome, like everything else, why couldn't he just say here like everyone else."_

Naruto was told to sit in the third row next to Shino, and some blond girl who's name he didn't quite catch. Said girl saw this as her chance to learn a bit about this strange new student, and as Naruto sat down next to her she immediately introduced herself. "Hey um..Naruto was it? I'm Ino Yamanaka, but you can just call me Ino that was a pretty interesting entrance though a the pose was a little weird." Naruto gave his fox grin and told her that it was his plan from the start to get everyone laughing at the pose. (suuurrre)

_Later that day at lunch: _

Naruto was feeling a bit nervous, yeah he managed to make everyone at least but he didn't feel that he had really made any friends back there. Which leads to his current problem one that could possible plot the entire outcome of his first school year. "Who to sit by." he took a good look around, and didn't like any of his current choices. He could sit by the black-haired kid, but he seemed pretty lost in his won angsty thoughts, and there was what looked like girl sitting next to him constantly talking to him. _"No way for that choice." _He thought to himself he looked over to where he saw some of his other classmates sit, but he also spotted Kiba among them and after that show he didn't feel like putting up with Kiba's crap.

Luck shined on him as he spotted Shino heading toward a tree on the grounds. Excitedly he sped off after Shino hoping to catch up with him. "Hey Shino wait up want some company?" Shino seemed to pause for a second as if thinking it over, then turned toward Naruto waiting for him. Once Naruto caught up to him they both decided to enjoy their lunch sitting under the tree, the entire time Naruto asked Shino on what he thought of his 'Grand Entrance'. "...It was loud, but you did get everyone's attention so if that was your aim you succeeded." Naruto sighed he was starting to get used to Shino's vague answers.

It might have been a nice quite if a certain blond hadn't been spotted by his arch rival, and nemesis. "Hey guys check it out its the dead last of our class, and his new friend bug boy I guess the freak show must be in town or something." Kiba full of himself as usual decided this was as good a time to humiliate Naruto as any. "Geez guys they'll let any weakling in this school these days." Naruto having heard enough gave Kiba a taste of his own medicine. "Rather be a weakling then a mangy mutt that hasn't even gotten all of his shots yet." This earned a good laugh from everybody who was close enough to see, and now everyone was paying more attention hoping things would get more exciting as the confrontation escalated.

"Grrrr watch it loser or I'll have to wipe that stupid grin off your grin." threatened Kiba his temper easily getting the best of him.(big surprise) Naruto sensing a challenge decided to turn up the heat. "Oh no the mutts off his leash hope nobody catches his fleas, or worse his smell geez you stink dude." Naruto covered his nose as if trying to suppress said smell from overpowering him.

Kiba was immediately rushing toward naruto his fist cocked back ready to knock this blond's block off. Sadly it didn't get that far due to the interruption of a certain teacher who had just shown up to see kiba get ready to throw the first punch. "No fighting! unless its for a grade Mr. Inuzuka it seems a good detention will rub out your violent ways." Kiba knowing he was screwed from the start tried in vain to drag naruto wth him. "He started it he told me i smelled like a dog.!" Iruka replied with a simple "Kiba...you do smell like a dog plus theres no proof that he said anything i only showed up in time to see you ready to strike naruto so unless you have proof I'm sorry to say that you have no case."

As Kiba was dragged off towards the school Naruto, and Shino shared a good laugh since Kiba had totally deserved his fate. soon the lunch bell rang and everyone was heading back inside to class, everyone crowded around the door in a attempt to get inside quickly. It was during this that Naruto had tripped and accidentally knocked over a dark-haired guy right next to him. "Watch where your going loser!" Naruto was about to apologize when he got a earful of the most annoying sound ever Sakura's shrill complaining. "HEY WATCH IT WHERE YOU GOING YOU COULD HAVE HURT SASUKE-KUN!!" Never before had naruto's ears been through so much pain like the sound of nails against a chalk board the entire time a siren screaming sasuke-kun, truly there was no greater pain then this.

Said crazy haired witch was now making an effort to pummel poor naruto to the ground, and she would have succeeded had it not been for his new savior. "Yo billboard brow leave the new kid alone it was only an accident." Ino walked onto the scene and helped naruto get to his feet. "Sorry about that big over there can really kill someone with that nasally voice of hers when she gets the chance." Sakura had then turned her attention to Ino a fire burning in her eyes. "Like you can talk Ino-pig your voice is worse than mine i could sing birds from their nests with my angelic voice." (cough b.s. cough) The two girls went headfirst into an argument about who's voice was better, and Naruto was able to escape to class without being pulled into it.

_Sometime after school:_

Naruto and Shino were walking home each about to head off in their own direction they were talking about how the say had gone so far. "Naruto you sure do seem to attract a lot of trouble you know that?" Naruto just grinned his trade mark grin. "You mean i attract all the ladies right? Those two were soo all over me man, that Ino girls actually pretty cute when you think about it." Shino sweat dropped after hearing that "No i mean you attract a lot of bad attention like kiba and that old hair colored girl with a painful voice you should really tone it down." Naruto thought it over and grinned again. "You might be right, but at least i make things interesting." Shino had to nod in agreement things were much more entertaining with naruto around.

_Across Town at the Inuzuka compound:_

A certain dog breath was having a conversation with a malevolent being. _"So your telling me that you know exactly what i have to do to become strong and finally put that dead last in his place?" _There was a deep voice in his head sounding more like the growl of a monstrous beast. _**"Of course pup you see you and me are very alike we both have potential for much better things, and with my help you'll obtain all you could wish for." **_The voice continued. _**"Of course theres some tasks you'll have to complete before i can fully help you the first is to concentrate deeply focus on my voice and imagine yourself following it to me."**_

Though the order seemed odd kiba went along with it and did as he was told. After a moment he felt like he was walking, as he did the voice got stronger in his mind he was heading towards a Cage. It was very dark and he could barely see in front of him but still he could feel a ominous presence inside the cage. He stepped towards it hoping to catch a glimpse of what was inside. Suddenly there was a quick movement inside th cage it seemed to get darker and he just barely jumped back in time as a monstrous claw struck at the cage. Kiba heard a deep laughter inside the voice sounding so dark so devoid of mercy. _**"Well its good to know you can dodge a attack when it counts, but let me introduce myself finally." **_Kiba looked up to see red eyes that bored deep into his soul. _**"I am The Houkou the 5-tailed demon, welcome to my humble abode". **_Kiba was barely able to form words. "W-w-where a-are we?" Once again the laughter echoed in his mind. _**"Well my dear boy we're inside your head." **_

**End Of Chapter:**

So hope you guys got a kick outta that yeah i know its kinda short, but its like almost 1 in the morning where I am so i'm just gonna give what i can for now and i'll try to update soon.

Also make sure you stay tuned for my newest update for Hand of the Demon.

Feel free to put down your reviews and ideas like usual have a splendid day and such.


	4. Chapter 3

Yo yo yo faithful readers a new chapter has been presented to you that's right i planned on updating more than just one fanfic today gonna try to give all my readers what they deserve today

Theres gonna be a few explanations in this chapter though don't expect to get all the answers in this one. Hope you guys like it

Be sure to review and comment. good to be back in business.

**Who's Top Demon**

**Ch.3:**

Right where we let off: "W-w-where a-are we?" Once again the laughter echoed in his mind. **"Well my dear boy we're inside your head."**

The words echoed inside Kiba's mind repeating over and over again. "W-we're...inside my....m-mind?" Kiba eyes widened fully taking in what the words meant. **"Yes that's right you Kiba Inuzuka are the demon container of the most widely known, and powerful Dog-demon Houkou. Please try not to gasp to loudly." **There was an awkward silence before Kiba finally spoke. "I thought the Nine-tailed fox was the most powerful demon?" There was a loud roar, and once again the gigantic claws banged against the bars. **"You dare think that that nine-tailed vermin could hold a candle to my power! If i hadn't been sealed inside you i would have made the sky rain his blood for weeks."**

Kiba had to cover his ears from the terrifying roar that came from the cage. Kiba though afraid was curious so couldn't help from asking his next question. "How can you be more powerful than the nine-tailed fox?" There was a pause as if the demon was pondering whether to answer or not. **"My power is a tad different than his, mine is..unique. You see the only way for most great demons to obtain power is to defeat and devour another great demon when doing so absorbing his power with his flesh, but i can also gain power through the elements. By merely absorbing the life and energy from the surrounding elements i can increase my power greatly, thus making me quite capable of defeating the fox as long as i have absorbed enough power. But instead of wasting time asking questions how about we help one another out kid interested?"**

There was another pause as Kiba thought it over not quite sure if he wanted to help out a demon he still had questions to ask, and wanted them answered soon. "Ok then what do i gotta do?" There was movement inside the cage, and a large claw pointed to the left Kiba looked that way and found a seal on the lock to the cage. **"Well for starters you can tear the first segment off of that seal kid that will allow me to seep some of my chakra to you, and then things will really get interesting." **Kiba did as the demon directed and tore the first segment off of the seal, he felt a cold feeling in his veins is was like being frozen from the inside out. **"Oh don't mind that that's me just letting loose a minuscule part of my chakra through you." **"Minuscule! I can barely move its like I'm frozen in place here!" There was a deep laughter from within the cage **"really now I hope you won't be frozen there forever things aren't going to get done with you just standing there frozen in fear now are they?"**

On the other side of town-

Naruto was getting ready for bed, it had been a long day and he was ready for some shut eye when he felt a sharp pain in his head. It lasted only a few seconds, and he dismissed it telling himself it was just a headache a sign that he needed to get some sleep. He was completely unaware of what had caused the pain, or what it had come from.

Deep within Naruto's mind-

There was a large cage similar to that of the Houkou centered in the middle of a confusing sewer. Within the cage two massive eyes opened the beast they were attached to had felt a familiar chakra for a mere second, the presence of the chakra was loud and clear though. **"His seal has been loosened and that can mean only one thing."**

Naruto's dream was quickly turning into a nightmare. What had started as him sitting under a tree, with a bright sun shining overhead, and both Ino and Hinata bringing him a large bowl of ramen, suddenly turned to burning fire everywhere and a large crimson figure growing in size before him. In a matter of seconds he was staring at the face of a monstrous fox its eyes a pitch black and its mouth full of sharp fangs, the eyes looked him over and a snarl escaped from its jaws. **"Pathetic human." **Suddenly it seized him in its claws, and forced him to the ground. **"Your too weak!" **It raised its other claw high into the air. **"I want out!" **The claws came down and pierced right through him, next thing he new he was awake and covered in sweat. "What was that?" For the rest of the night Naruto was unable to go back to sleep, the fear that he might have the same nightmare kept his eyes open, and his hair on end.

Back in Kiba's fat head-

Kiba had finally regained control over his body again, but the coldness in his veins was still there he was pretty sure it wasn't going to leave anytime soon. **"Now that you can move again lets get down to business shall we? That cold feeling inside you is my chakra changing you for the better.. upgrading you if you will."** Kiba was quick to ask another question. "Changing to do what?" The demon let out an annoyed grunt, quickly getting tired of Kiba's questions. **"To absorb power from the surrounding elements you idiot, geez have you been listening at all! The only way your going to be any use to me is if you become powerful, and kid we got a lot of ground to cover. For now just keep go about life as normal when i think your ready to actually learn something from me I'll contact you."** There was a long pause as Kiba made no move to leave, apparently not sure how to do just that. **"LEAVE!" **The force from the mighty demon's roar blew Kiba of his feet into the darkness of his own mind successfully waking him up. "Geez did that really just happen?" Kiba heard no reply only the quiet snoring of Akumaru, and the creaking of the house he lived in.

The next day-

For some reason Naruto seemed to always have all the bad luck he hadn't been able to get back to sleep, and he was now stuck in that area between falling asleep, and being awake to make matters worse Iruka had noticed that Naruto wasn't paying attention to his current lecture. "Naruto since you seem to find this lesson so boring how about you lend me a hand in this next exercise for the class?" Naruto knew he was screwed, and that there was nothing he could do get out of it. "Good then Naruto you stand here, and I'm going to come at you like so, the point of this exercise is for you to try to counter attack without me landing a hit on you. Don't worry i won't go full force." Iruka waited for Naruto to stand in the designated spot, and proceeded to rush toward him.

_"Maybe now he'll pay a bit more attention once i scare the lazy out of him." _What Iruka, hadn't expected (along with the rest of the class) was that without making a sound Naruto had side-stepped him, and in a blink of an eye had leg-sweeped Iruka right off his feet. _"How did he do that?" _was all Iruka was able to think before a painful ***Thud*** was heard. "Did i do it right Iruka-sensei?" Naruto completely unaware that he had just dropped his own teacher without really trying, was worried that he had done the exercise wrong. "Perfect." Was Iruka's reply before falling fully unconscious.

The rest of the day went along the same way, with Naruto occasionally falling asleep, and Iruka having to yell at him to pay attention. In time the rest of the year seemed to go the same way, Naruto finally getting a full nights rest, his fear of the recurring nightmare being outweighed by his bodies need for rest. As luck would find it the nightmare only returned every full moon when the fox was most restless. A few years seemed to go by in no time, Naruto doing his best to keep a low profile, though his friendship with Shino grew as they found they tolerated one another best, every now and then Hinata, or Ino would hang out with them both girls having a secret interest in our blond hero. It seemed in no time four years had passed, and now the whole class were getting ready for their genin exams.

Now then lets check on our favorite blond:

" Naruto Uzimaki...your next for the genin exam please meet your instructors in the testing room." Said blond rose from his seat in class after hearing his name, he gave his best friend Shino a thumbs up before heading toward the door. Over the years Naruto had changed a bit, his rivalry between Kiba was more heated than ever, which lead to open conflict between the two every now and then. Naruto's nightmares didn't have as much of an effect on him anymore, though he did talk less, and napped more during the day. Naruto stood in the testing room getting himself ready for Iruka, and Mizuki's orders.

a few minutes later:

"It's ok Naruto not everyone passes these exams there's nothing to be upset about." Naruto leaned against the tree in the school yard his eyes closed, as he listened to his friend trying to comfort him. "Yeah Naruto i wouldn't be surprised if half of the students failed it was a hard test wasn't it Hinata?" Hinata merely nodded, over the years she, and Ino had began to hang around Naruto more, and more but she still hadn't gotten over her shyness. Naruto opened his eyes seeing his three closest friends standing in front of him. "Well then i guess it isn't so bad..its just i was sure i nailed that clone jutsu i practiced for days on that." Shino nodded in agreement, he was present at the time Naruto had been training to make sure his friend stayed focused.

Despite his friends words Naruto still felt pretty crummy so he asked for some alone time, and stayed at the tree gathering his thoughts. "It just isn't fair i know i passed that test, Kiba didn't even have to take it and he passed, life is so unfair." "Ain't that the truth kid." Naruto surprised at the sudden voice nearly fell over, he turned around to see his instructor Mizuki standing a few feet away a friendly smile on his face. " Mind if i join you?" Naruto nodded as far as he knew Mizuki was a ok guy so he had no reason to refuse the instructor. "Thanks you still bummed about the test?" Naruto's silence was a good enough answer for Mizuki who continued to speak. " Yeah i agree with you Naruto the test is unfair, but i think i might just be able to share some good news with you. You see there's a secret part to the test, and if you pass it Iruka will have no choice, but to pass you as a genin." Naruto's mood suddenly brightened as he listened, hope returning to him at the news. "And all you have to do is this." Mizuki told Naruto all he needed to know, both unaware of a third party listening in on the conversation.

A bit later: 

Naruto had made it to the location Mizuki told him to meet him at, now all he had to do was learn one of the secret jutsus in the scroll. After a few hours he had managed to learn one jutsu so far the ' Shadow Clone Jutsu'. "Naruto what are you doing?" Naruto turned around to see the concerned face of his instructor Iruka. "Well it looks like you caught me Iruka sense, i was only able to learn one move so far but you'll still pass me right since i did pass the test." Iruka's look of concern changed to one of confusion after hearing his student's words. "What do you mean Naruto you are aware that you just stole our village's most secret forbidden jutsu scroll?" Naruto couldn't stop himself from jumping up and down in excitement at his accomplishment. " I know right Mizuki said that if i manage to learn a jutsu you'll pass me as a genin." Iruka's face changed to one of fear as he suddenly put two and two together. Then both of them heard a strange noise heading toward them, Iruka acting on instinct used himself to shield Naruto as a large shuriken struck him in the back.

"Iruka..s..sensei..are..you..al..alright?" The fear lacing Naruto's words only worsened the scene in front of him. His teacher layed on the ground with a huge shuriken sticking out of his back, though he was still breathing he looked like he was in bad shape. "Ah crud i missed, it would have been a clean shot if you hadn't gotten in the way Iruka, guess you'll just have to die with him." Mizuki's voice echoed all around them before he stepped into view an evil grin plastered on his face. " Well since I'm already half way done with ya I'll just finish you off Iruka." Mizuki was caught off gaurd when a unknown force struck him from the side knocking him over. _" What the hell."_

Naruto stood over Mizuki his hands still shaking in anger as he prepared to protect his wounded teacher. "You tricked me, and now you've gone and hurt Iruka sensei if you try to lay one finger on him I'll kill you." Mizuki laughed off the threat, and picked himself off the ground. " Oh really lets see what you got nine-tailed brat." Naruto made the handsign for his newly moved jutsu. ' Shadow Clone Jutsu! ' Instantly a hundred Narutos poofed into existence each one taking a combat stance, then charging toward the surprised instructor.

Iruka had regained consciousness, and the first thing he noticed was a badly beaten Mizuki laying on the ground clearly defeated. Naruto stood over him concern in his eyes as he watched his instructor pick himself up. " I'm sorry Iruka sensei i didn't know." That was all he managed to get out before Iruka placed his head band in Naruto's hands. " Naruto you deserve this it is my honor to call you an official genin of the hidden leaf village." Naruto's eyes widened in happiness as he tied the head band on his head.

Unknown to them Naruto and Iruka were being watched by a certain container. **" It would seem your rival grows in power right before your eyes, the question now is are you ready to do the same?" **The demons voice within Kiba's head resonated through out his body, giving him a chill he had not felt in a long time. " Yes i am what is it that i must do?"

**End of chapter 3:**

There you go another chapter up though i admit it isn't as long as i planned it to be

ah well I'm just trying to move these fanfics along that way i can get to work on the next chapters

I'm hoping you guys enjoyed it

Now you can expect some violence in the next few chapters and i know how you readers love the violence (me too)

Feel free to comment and review, I'll update this as soon as i can

Kapow!


End file.
